What we call the beginning is often the end
by deliriosdeladama
Summary: Jaime y Brienne encuentran refugio en Tarth, luego de que el invierno pasara y la amenaza de los Otros menguara con las nieves. Daenerys Targaryen ha reclamado el Trono para sí, pero ha desaparecido. Una nueva danza de Dragones se avecina...
1. Chapter 1

**NOTAS:**

**Nada es mío.**  
><strong>Todo le pertenece a GRRM.<strong>

**Título tomado de "Little Gidding", T. S. Eliot.**

_**"What we call the beginning is often the end**_  
><em><strong>And to make and end is to make a beginning."<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 1<strong>

**Dioses de Alabastro.**

Brienne había decidido ponerse un vestido para la cena. Una de las doncellas la ayudó a buscar entre las viejas prendas que habían pertenecido a su madre, guardadas en un enorme baúl de pálida madera de arciano.

Encontró uno color malva, con mangas amplias y ligeras que terminaban en las muñecas con algo de encaje de Myr. Tenía un bonito bordado en el cuello y el pecho, con hilo de seda blanca. La falda plisada en el centro, no llegaba a cubrirle los tobillos por lo que la doncella debió agregarle una enagua gruesa de un color parecido, para improvisar una sobrefalda. Le quedaba algo ajustado en los hombros, y un tanto flojo en las caderas, pero serviría por una noche.

Por aquella época tenía el cabello lo suficientemente largo como para recogerlo con una redecilla de plata, y junto con un anillo de oro blanco, con una perla engarzada entre pequeños zafiros azules, completaba todo el ornamento que correspondía a una dama noble de su condición.

Cuando bajó al comedor su padre y los invitados ya estaban sentados a la mesa. El sol moría en el horizonte mientras las velas iluminaban el salón con mortecino brillo. Por un momento se preguntó si las sombras que bañaban el mármol de las paredes en un trémulo vaivén la favorecerían, o simplemente harían más aterradora la cicatriz de su mejilla.

El primero en levantarse ante su presencia fue Lord Jon Connington, haciendo una leve inclinación hacia ella:

-Mi señora.

Las canas poblaban su melena otrora roja como el fuego. Tenía el rostro adusto, marcado por las arrugas, y oscuras ojeras bajo los ojos. Su compañero también la saludó, un hombre bajo y regordete, sentado junto a él. La cabellera castaña le llegaba hasta los hombros, pero su barba cuidadosamente recortada era pelirroja, como se esperaba de cualquiera que tuviera al grifo como estandarte. Ambos la hacían sentir inquieta.

-Es un placer teneros aquí.-murmuró Brienne tímidamente, correspondiéndoles con una inclinación de cabeza antes de sentarse junto a su padre, que le había señalado su puesto en la mesa con un gesto silencioso.

La silla crujió suavemente, raspando el piso de mármol negro, veteado con venas pateadas.

-Temíamos que no fuerais a acompañarnos.- Jaime Lannister estaba sentando frente a ella, en la mano buena tenía una copa de vino dorado, a medio terminar.

-No entiendo vuestra preocupación. No he tardado demasiado.

Los sirvientes comenzaron a servir. Una cabecera estaba ocupada por el Lucero de la Tarde y la otra por Lord Connington.

-Ser Jaime exagera.- replicó éste con sequedad, apurando también su copa de vino.

Un año de primavera había derretido la nieve hasta la Tierra de los Ríos y los campesinos habían vuelto a sembrar. Incluso en Tarth, donde la pesca era más valorada, un buen número de familias había comenzado a arar los campos. En unos días sería el Festival de la Cosecha, y los invitados de su padre permanecerían para ver los bailes y las ofrendas a los siete. Allí aun eran devotos a la Fe, aunque cada día más personas se unían a las huestes del dios Rojo. Los sacerdotes llegaban de tierras extranjeras como cuervos a un campo inundado de cadaveres. Cada vez eran más poderosos, y todos venían tras la profecía del salvador, aunque La Larga Noche había sido una mentira en parte, y el Héroe proclamado por Melissandre de Asshai había muerto como cualquier gentil, pasado por la espada. Pero ellos venían tras Daenerys y sus dragones. Decían que aun el fin de todo lo viviente estaba cerca y que había que estar preparados, pues el invierno traería de vuelta al mal. La última guerra solo había sido una pequeña antesala.

Brienne apenas había sobrevivido al horror, no podía soportar la idea de que no había acabado aun. Se sintió feliz de que Pod ya no pudiera ver en lo que se había convertido el mundo.

La cena transcurrió entre cuentos de la corte, anécdotas de batallas y estrategias de guerra. Su padre y Lord Connington eran viejos conocidos de juventud. Aegon era un rey sin corona, a la espera. Era extraño pensar en que Daenerys había desaparecido de pronto, a lomos de uno de sus dragones, dejando incierto el futuro de aquellos que doblaron la rodilla ante ella. Aunque Brienne fue la única que se había arrodillado de los presentes en el salón. Su padre nunca se había pronunciado, pero era de esperar que su lealtad estuviera con su viejo amigo, cuyas tropas habían ocupado la isla desde el inicio sin perturbar su paz.

Y Jaime… Jaime tenía una historia diferente. Él había unido sus tropas a las de Stannis (incluso en desacato a la corona), para combatir a Aegon. Y cuando Daenerys llegó también había hecho fuerza común para detener su avance. Su hermana y sus sobrinos murieron, y el gnomo había exigido su cabeza cuando cayó prisionero del nuevo ejército realista. Pero entonces los muertos caminaron sobre el muro, y todo fue caos. Lo obligaron a tomar el negro. Contrario a los deseos de su hermano menor, la Reina lo había sentenciado a morir por otro voto, sin obligarlo a hincar la rodilla o confesar sus crímenes ante nadie, despojado de todo menos el apellido.

Aun así, estaba allí, frente a ella. Vivo, después de todo…

* * *

><p>Fue más natural de lo pensaba.<p>

Volver a su hogar. Encontrarse con su padre, vivo y saludable, caminar por los pasillos del castillo y perderse horas en el bosque, buscando sus escondites infantiles, entre grutas y nacientes de agua cristalina. Todo era verde de nuevo. Húmedo y fragante. Tan exacto a sus recuerdos que temió estar sumida en un delirio de fiebre.

Comenzó a visitar el septo con frecuencia. No había quien lo atendiera, y ninguno tenía intenciones de llamar a alguien en un futuro próximo, así que Brienne se había encargado de que los sirvientes pudieran mantenerlo cuando menos limpio. Dejaba una vela en cada altar. Dos para el Guerrero, y un cirio perfumado para la Doncella.

Eran figuras hermosas, de alabastro esmaltado para resistir el paso de los años. Cada altar estaba ornamentado con amatistas incrustadas en granito. Había algunos huecos ante cada dios. El azar y la codicia no eran difíciles de comprender.

Pasada la medianoche, cuando la luna llena estaba en su apogeo, apareció Jaime. Se había quitado el jubón, pero aun conservaba la camisa nueva de lino, cayendo sobre la cadera de sus pantalones gruesos. Brienne le había regalado mas prendas para vestirlas frente a los invitados, pero Jaime solo había tomado la camisa. La luz de la luna lo hacía ver pálido, casi blanco, como una figura recortada sobre lienzo, y el cabello le caía en una cascada hasta los hombros. Se había recortado la barba, pero no mucho, solo lo suficiente para que Lord Selwyn no le dijera que parecía un mendigo.

-Un caballero errante puede darse ciertos lujos.- bromeó Jaime para disgusto de su padre.

-Estáis bajo mi servicio y os conviene hacerlo con cierta dignidad.

-Mi espada está bajo las ordenes de Lady Brienne, no a vuestro servicio.-lo corrigió con petulancia.

Brienne debió intervenir, antes de que la pequeña disputa pasara a mayores. Convenció a su padre de que Jaime se comportaría adecuadamente y a Jaime de fingir cuando menos interés de continuar en Tarth.

La cena no se había desarrollado con demasiado éxito, al menos para él. Jaime no estaba interesado en estrategias políticas. Eso Brienne lo sabía de antemano. Lo que la alarmaba era su falta de interés en los pormenores de la guerra. No mas batallas, le había dicho una mañana mientras veían entrenar a jóvenes escuderos, pero ella no estaba tan segura. El Trono de Hierro seguía allí, invitando a los hombres ambicionando el poder. Volvería a pasar. Más pronto de lo que pensaban.

"_Yo soy la única heredera de mi padre. Tendré que estar de algún lado, tendré que hincar la rodilla. No puedo esconderme."_

La vieja cicatriz del hombro comenzó a dolerle.

-Pasas tanto tiempo aquí, que empiezo a sospechar que intentas convertirte en septa. Los siete nos amparen. No creo que esas prendas te sienten muy bien, y menos con una espada colgando de la cadera. Aunque sería divertido de ver.

-Solo necesitaba tiempo para pensar ¿No puedes dormir?

-Hace calor. Ya no estoy acostumbrado.

Brienne terminó de encender las velas.

-Voy a decirle al maestre que te prepare un té.

De reojo pudo verlo sonreír.

-¿Cuál es el que bebes tú para dormir?

-Yo no tengo…

-No. Solo vagas por las noches para pensar.

-Mi padre está enojado.

Jaime entornó los ojos, apoyando la mano izquierda en la cadera.

-Tu señor padre siempre está enojado conmigo.

-Si le profesaras obediencia y lealtad…

-Suficiente tiene contigo. Lo haces por ambos.

-Trato de cumplir con mi deber.

-Sí, lo veo.-Tomó el dobladillo de la sobrefalda y la asió hacia él.

-¿Vas a burlarte? Hazlo.

Jaime le rodeó la cintura con el muñón y la atrajo más cerca.

-Parece que hubieras salido de la época de Aegon el Conquistador. Aunque podría ser peor. Lo admito. Podrías decidir vestirte como las doncellas de Daenerys. Provocarías un escándalo interesante sin embargo.

-Haz perdido el ingenio.- trató de zafarse.

-No me gusta Connington.

-Es mejor que enfrentarnos a la Reina del Norte. O a La Mano.

-El está aquí por ti. A nadie le interesa un caballero manco sin herencia.

"_Cuando Daenerys vuelva a lomos de su dragón sí que les importarás."_

-Este lugar necesita un septon.-murmuró de pronto Jaime, sus ojos verdes brillantes, buscándola.

Brienne negó con la cabeza. Sentía el olor a vino en su aliento, y el sudor en su piel.

Antes de darse cuenta él había capturado su boca. Su sabor era dulce y caliente, mientras la instaba a abrir los labios para recibirlo. Brienne debió negarse, pero estaba tan cansada de permanecer en guardia, que había decidido despertar en la mañana como una tonta, antes que dar más vueltas en la cama, perseguida por demonios cuyos rostros nunca iban a cambiar.

"El está cansado y solo, al igual que yo". Quiso consolarse, pero el calor que ardía en sus entrañas nada tenía que ver con esas excusas. Ella lo había querido desde hacía tanto tiempo, que pasaba días recordando lo que había ocurrido en aquel bosque, cuando la Hermandad los había arrodillado ante Thoros de Myr.

"_Fue una crueldad."_

Pero aquello lo había atesorado como su mayor gloria y su mayor desgracia.

Jaime deslizó la mano entre las faldas, recorriendo sus muslos.

Contra una de las paredes se extendía un largo bloque de granito, sobre el que los fieles dejaban sus pertenencias, o se les permitía descansar cuando eran o demasiado débiles o ancianos para tolerar de pie las ceremonias. Había mantas y viejas fuentes de bronce descansando allí. Todo cayó con estruendo cuando Jaime la empujó sobre la superficie. Se arrodilló rápidamente, como si el tiempo fuera precioso, como si todo fuera a desvanecerse en un instante.

Se hundió en sus muslos. Brienne sintió los dientes dejando dulces mordiscos y la lengua abriéndose paso hacia arriba. La besó en el centro, allí donde Brienne sentía que sus toques podrían enloquecerla. Ella ayudó a acomodarse las faldas sobre la cintura, mientras la única mano de Jaime descansaba sobre su vientre.

Se escuchó gemir. Sus manos pecosas y duras estaban hundidas en el cabello dorado, instándolo a seguir, a que su lengua la acariciara más profundo.

"_Quiéreme, por favor, quiéreme"._

Era tan dulce, tan desesperante. El oleaje de placer comenzó a recorrer su cuerpo, y todo lo que ella podía hacer era gemir su nombre, suplicarle que no se detuviera una y otra vez… hasta que él hizo exactamente eso, se aparto sin aliento, dejándola vacía de pronto.

Descansó la barbilla sobre una de las rodillas de Brienne, y permaneció un instante observándola en silencio.

Se irguió por encima de ella. Sus ojos eran más oscuros y una fina capa de sudor le cubría la frente.

Brienne se sintió estúpida. Y no por primera vez.

"_Solo son los delirios del vino, no es a mí a quien ve."_

El rubor se extendió por su piel como fuego valyrio e intentó escapar. Era la sensatez quien la había abofeteado. O el miedo. En la mañana él la odiaría y ella solo sentiría vergüenza.

"_Siempre hago una tonta de mí misma."_

Jaime la besó de nuevo. Y esta vez su lengua se enterró profunda en su boca, mientras sus dedos hurgaron con presteza en su interior, para reanudar el placer. Brienne lo rodeó con sus brazos. Quería aferrarse a él, mientras las lágrimas caían sin control sobre sus mejillas.

Se apretó contra su mano buena, aprendiendo a mecerse contra sus dedos. Jaime le mordió los labios y luego el mentón suavemente. Su brazo derecho le rodeaba la cintura, manteniéndola pegada a su cuerpo.

-Brienne… Brienne…- murmuraba contra la piel de su cuello y ella sabía que no podría cubrir las marcas al día siguiente.

Y entonces llegó. Un largo quejido inundó el septo. El hormigueo se extendió por cada fibra, hasta que el mundo se volvió blanco bajo sus párpados, y sintió que algo había estallado en su vientre. Su mayor gloria… era su mayor gloria… por un instante.

Todo terminó cuando se sintió consciente del sudor pegoteando el vestido contra su piel, y el sabor amargo en la boca, con un resabio triste de vino. Ambos tenían la respiración entrecortada, fatigados, aunque Jaime seguía con la mirada febril.

Quiso besarlo pero él se negó, limitándose a secar, casi con gentileza, las lagrimas que habían caído sobre la cicatriz de su mejilla.

El Festival de la Cosecha llegó, y las primeras luces de la mañana trajeron consigo el bullicio en las arenas junto al castillo.

Habría comida y bebida. Un grupo de doncellas había preparado un acto de marionetas y un par de danzas para agasajar a sus señores. También habría cantantes, venidos de Bastión de Tormentas.

Brienne buscó en vano el anillo que había llevado en la cena, solo unas noches atrás. Lo había perdido, y la aflicción que esto le provocó le quitó el apetito aquella mañana. Bajó al patio de armas sin desayunar, deseando entrenar un poco con los niños. Antes de llegar la encontró Lord Connington. No era lo que ella esperaba, pero no queriendo ser descortés, aceptó su invitación para caminar un rato.

Ella presentía las preguntas que le haría.

Dragones. Todo siempre era sobre dragones.

* * *

><p><strong>NOTAS:<strong>

**Este es mi primer fic canon.**  
><strong>Es un intento de PWP. Pero quedé como siempre armando el plot.<strong>  
><strong>Ewww, probablemente Jaime tendrá rulos acá.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Resumen:** Un vistazo al pasado y un reencuentro.

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 2<strong>

**La Nieve que cae.**

_**Dos años después del Desembarco de Daenerys Nacida de la Tormenta.**_

_**Tres años antes de la Primavera.**_

Se le había ordenado a Jaime viajar desde el Muro hacia el sur en busca de provisiones. Tomó a tres hombres, todos viejos soldados, condenados por la Reina a jurar los votos de la Guardia. Era obligatorio llevar a un hermano negro y el Lord Comandante les exigió aceptar al medio maestre.

Tenían caballos al menos, e iban a contramano de las cosas muertas que se levantaban al norte. Si hubiesen querido, hubieran podido escapar, tal vez llegando a Puerto Blanco, o morir al menos en el intento. Pero ninguno tenía demasiadas ganas. El Desconocido los alcanzaría tarde o temprano, con espada en mano o el culo en el retrete.

-¡Hay que parar!- gritó alguien en la retaguardia.- ¡El gordo quiere mear un rato!

-No lo creo Halley- contestó Jaime girando la cabeza sobre su hombro ligeramente, para no perder de vista el camino del todo-. El no tiene cara de querer congelarse la pija en la mano.

-Tal vez es tu mano la que está cansada Halley -dijo una voz gruesa tras Jaime, lanzando una carcajada mitad gruñido-. Tal vez quieres enterrar la pija en la nieve un rato, para variar.

-Sí. Algo suavecito- se unió a la pulla el viejo Bastardo de Aguasgrises, escupiendo un salivazo de hojamarga sobre el suelo blanco y frío.

Era un día gris, que apenas dejaba pasar una caricia de luz entre los carámbanos que colgaban de las ramas congeladas, entrelazándose en el techo natural del bosque. Una larga procesión de arboles de altos troncos desnudos se extendía hasta donde abarcaba la vista, con las raíces cubiertas de nieve. Los caballos avanzaban con cuidado sobre ella, en medio del silencio, hundiendo sus pesuñas y removiendo suaves terrones helados.

Antes de llegar a Invernalia, por el Camino Real encontraron unos cuerpos. Por un instante pensaron que había sido un ataque de caminantes, tan acostumbrados como estaban. El medio maestre bajó del caballo torpemente, para inspeccionar los cadáveres. Había sangre y una fogata apagada. Probablemente los atacaron bandidos y luego los enterró la tormenta. En tiempos como aquellos, hordas de campesinos hambrientos y mendigos podían hacer frente a grupos pequeños, en busca de comida y abrigo.

-La nieve cubrió las huellas- dijo el Bastardo.-no estoy seguro, pero no habrá pasado más de un día. Aun no se acercan los animales.

-Este bosque parece muerto.-murmuró Halley.

-¿Por qué no hay lobos?- preguntó Jaime.

-Esperan otra tormenta -el medio maestre recorrió los tres puntos donde estaban esparcidos los cuerpos. Se detuvo más tiempo junto a un par que murieron abrazados, al pie de un tronco talado hasta la altura de cinco pies. Un árbol corazón.

Jaime caminó hacia donde estaba el Bastardo.

-Hay que amontonarlos, quitarles lo que les queda de valor y quemarlos.

-Hay que ver si algo arde en este bosque.

-Sí. Halley, busca algo de leña o cualquier cosa que pueda convertirse en fuego.

-¿Por qué siempre voy yo?

-Porque estás a mano cuando quiero dar una orden.

-¿Y quién te hizo el jefe? Se supone que el superior es el gordo.

-Al cual eres leal como ninguno- le espetó Jaime sonriendo.

-Cállate la puta boca y ve a buscar la leña antes de que te arranque las bolas, chico- el último hombre se unió al grupo, arrastrando ligeramente la pierna.

-El cojo está de buen humor -bufó Halley.

-Vas a tener que aprender a bordar si vuelves a decirle así- repuso el Bastardo, escupiendo de nuevo.

-¿Ser Jaime?- la voz del medio maestre sonó estrangulada a esa distancia.

-¿Qué pasa Sam?

-Uno se mueve.

Los cuatro hombres se miraron y sacaron sus espadas.

-¡Hay que quemarlos! ¡Ahora!-Jaime se escuchó gritar.

-¡Mierda!-Halley caminó hacia Sam-Muévete gordo.

-No, no, no…-el medio maestre se levantó con una agilidad que no parecía posible y se interpuso en el camino de Halley.

-Putos siete-maldijo Jaime y caminó hacia ellos.- ¡Muévete Sam!

-Está vivo. ¡Uno de ellos está vivo! Lo escucho gemir.

-Igual. Quémenlos. -El Bastardo también se había impacientado.

Cuando Halley avanzó intentando empujar al medio maestre, éste le dio un puñetazo que lo tumbó.

Jaime tuvo que tomar a Samwell del hombro para evitar que lo golpeara también.

-Más vale que te quedes quieto o te voy a abrir por la mitad.

Sam lo miró azorado y le dijo con suavidad:

-¿Escucháis eso?

-¿Qué…?

Se detuvo un instante. El bosque estaba callado como un sepulcro. Bajó la mirada hacia los dos cadáveres abrazados, y luego se dio cuenta de que un débil quejido provenía de uno de ellos. No. Provenía de abajo. Se agachó para moverlos. El medio maestre lo ayudó. Había más nieve abajo, un pedazo de piel de oso sobresalía donde había estado el hueco entre los cuerpos entrelazados. El quejido se escuchó con mayor nitidez. Jaime removió la piel, que pertenecía a una prenda más grande y una cara apareció, lívida, semi cubierta de escarcha pero aun con vida. Una tenue nube de vapor escapó de los labios azules. Se dieron cuenta de que balbuceaba.

Sam se inclinó sobre el hombre para escuchar lo que intentaba decir.

-Hay que sacarlo -Jaime dio unos pasos hacia el Bastardo. – Tal vez esté moribundo, pero no lo quemaré con vida.

-Yo la conozco, mi señora, tranquila. - Sam comenzó a decir y los obligó a girar hacia él, con extrañeza.

-Es una mujer.- Halley escupió sangre a sus pies y comenzó a reír.-Me golpeaste por una zorra.

-Es una mujer de noble cuna…-Sam se puso colorado, sacando la nieve que le cubría el rostro, y luego el cuello.-Y aunque no lo fuera…

Jaime sintió una punzada en el pecho. Era imposible. Ella estaba en Desembarco del Rey, en la corte junto a la Reina Dragón. Tenía que ser una coincidencia. Volvió lentamente hacia donde se encontraba el medio maestre.

-¿Ella tiene espada?

-Sí ¿Cómo supisteis lo que estaba diciendo?

Se arrodilló junto a la mujer. Sin la nieve encima la cicatriz era una marca horrorosa e indiscutible. Estaba más delgada, los pómulos hundidos, la piel enfermizamente pálida por la falta de sol, los dientes de caballo sobresaliendo del labio superior y la nariz rota. Había pasado mucho tiempo, casi una vida. Y aun así…

-Clegane.- no tuvo que gritar, él estaba a sus espaldas.- Ayúdame a sacarla.

-¿Quién es?- el hombre le preguntó, sin protestar por una vez.

-Es Brienne… -la voz le falló, mientras trataba de desenterrar su cuerpo-Es Brienne.

* * *

><p>El Lord Comandante le dio la torre donde había vivido una princesa salvaje. Sam atendió a Brienne con tanta diligencia como pudo. Había sido un milagro que sobreviviera al viaje de regreso al Muro, aunque Jaime sospechaba que como siempre, aquello era culpa de su fuerza de voluntad más que de otra cosa. Había murmurado en sueños varias veces "Espada" y una vez "Sansa" y "Viento Nocturno". Otra promesa, se dio cuenta Jaime, solo que no sabía cómo había podido escapar de Desembarco esta vez.<p>

Se le congelaron dos dedos del pie derecho y tuvieron que cortárselos. Tardó el cambio de una luna en recuperarse, con alimento y leche de la amapola. Un par de mujeres de las lanzas ayudaban a atenderla, y servían de guardias. La primera noche, cuando Sam cauterizaba sus heridas una de ellas intentó evitar que Jaime cruzara la puerta. Cuchillos y espadas habían brillado, y el percance quedó en nada cuando el medio maestre lo dejó entrar, tratando de tranquilizar a las mujeres.

-Un desastre de primera, como siempre, Lannister- había escuchado decir a Clegane en el pasillo.

Jaime había ido todas los días a verla, pero no lo habían dejado dormir en la misma habitación. Una mañana ella estaba plenamente consciente, sentada en la cama, cubierta con mantas hasta la cintura. Le habían puesto un jubón de lana negra, desgastado por el uso. Aun estaba pálida y el cabello le caía desordenado sobre los hombros. Lentamente empezaba a adquirir su acostumbrada robustez. Lo miró con detenimiento un largo rato, y luego le señaló una butaca próxima a la cama. Él la arrastró más cerca y se sentó. Era extraño estar frente a ella de nuevo. La última vez en Desembarco habían peleado. Para Jaime había sido solo una de tantas veces, así que le había enviado un mensaje pidiéndole encontrarse en un lugar del Lecho de Pulgas, al día siguiente. Brienne nunca se presentó. Luego supo que había viajado hacia Tarth. La reina no tardó demasiado en enviarlo al Muro y entonces creyó con seguridad que nunca volverían a verse.

Pero ella estaba a un paso ahora.

-Me dieron otra cicatriz.-murmuró con suavidad mirándose los pies escondidos bajo la manta.

-Fueron solo los pequeños. Pudo haber sido peor. Hasta el tobillo, dijo Sam, si esperaban demasiado.

-¿La espada?

-Estaba a unos metros. Encontramos la funda cerca del árbol corazón.

-Perdí mi espada. Tuve que usar Guardajuramentos.

-Según recuerdo _esa_ es _**tu**_ espada.

-No. Ya no.

-¿Por qué viniste al Muro?

-Por Lady Sansa. Escuché que estaba aquí.

-No, no es así.

-Pasamos por Invernalia. El lugar sigue en ruinas, así que allí no está.

-No afirmo lo contrario.

-¿El Lord Comandante ha venido a verme?

-Solo una vez ¿Cómo es que Samwell Tarly te conoce?

-Creo que nos vimos un par de veces cuando éramos niños, y luego en la corte, cuando fue a preparar el funeral de su padre. No es como él. Parece un buen hombre.

-Lamento informarte que ya ha tomado el Negro.- Brienne entornó los ojos y Jaime continuó- A diferencia mía, claro, pues sospechosamente Lord Nieve ha dilatado la ceremonia.

-¿Ansioso por tomar nuevos votos?

-Ansioso por ver que hay bajo el jubón.

-Voy a llamar a Dahla. Supe que se conocieron hace poco.

-¿Para qué? No tengo intenciones de verla desnuda.

Brienne se acostó con presteza, cubriéndose con las mantas; pero antes de esconder su rostro, sonrojado como una remolacha, Jaime pudo ver el atisbo de una sonrisa.

* * *

><p>Luego de una luna, Brienne estaba en condiciones para partir de nuevo, según había informado el medio maestre. Las tormentas habían aumentado, y la luz del día apenas era un recuerdo en los cielos grises. Ya pronto no podría distinguirse de la noche.<p>

Jaime la buscó en el patio de armas. Practicaron un rato con espadas de madera, mas como juego que otra cosa. Luego fueron a buscar sus raciones del día y subieron a la torre. Ya no había mujeres de las lanzas en la puerta. Brienne era lo suficientemente fuerte como para defenderse sola.

Hablaron de la corte, de Daenerys, de su compromiso con Aegon, de Lord Selwyn… Brienne omitió cualquier mención de Tyrion y él no le hizo más preguntas sobre Lady Sansa o la espada. Roca Casterly era ahora un recuerdo, algo que había pasado en un sueño de vino, algo que parecía haberle pasado a alguien más. Solo quedaban cenizas. Su hermano pequeño lo había quemado todo.

Estaban sentados en el suelo, comiendo carne seca y pan mohoso.

-¿Vas a quedarte?- preguntó Jaime, casi con timidez.

Brienne se encogió de hombros.

-Quiero que te quedes.

-No me gusta el negro.

-El blanco te sentaría mejor definitivamente.

Brienne le sonrió con dulzura.

-No me arrepiento de nada.- murmuró mirándolo con sus ojos azules como zafiros.

-Quiero creerte, pero te conozco demasiado bien.- ya no toleraba la idea de estar cerca y no poder tocarla. Arriesgándose a la posibilidad de ser abatido de un golpe, la besó.

No fue gentil se dio cuenta. Su necesidad de ella lo abarcaba todo. Brienne respondió poniendo las manos sobre su pecho, para evitar que avanzara, haciendo que el beso fuera más lento, hasta que logró separarse de él, para poder respirar. Tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Su Moza siempre sería obstinada, lo sabía, pero él no quería nada más en ese instante. La besó de nuevo. Esta vez ella entreabrió los labios y le permitió acariciarla con la lengua hasta que ella comenzó a gemir en su boca y Jaime sintió que en el mundo no había una canción más bella que esa.

La empujó suavemente sobre el suelo. Su mano vagó a tientas dentro de su ropa, para encontrar la suavidad de sus senos pequeños, esperándolo, invitándolo con la calidez de su piel bajo la lana. Le acarició el vientre y luego buscó la humedad entre sus muslos. Allí estaba, lista para él. Brienne se desató el cordón de los pantalones, y los deslizó hasta más allá de las rodillas. Luego ayudó a Jaime a hacer otro tanto y antes de ser plenamente consciente él se había enterrado en ella, profundo y duro. La embistió con fuerza una y otra vez, mientras Brienne extendía aun más sus muslos para recibirlo, clavándole las uñas en la cadera. Sus ojos estaban muy, muy abiertos, cada uno era un aro delgado azul alrededor de un abismo negro, interminable. La besó una última vez, y entonces se derramó en su interior, un largo espasmo que la llenó de su semilla.

Brienne lo rodeó con sus brazos y le acarició el cabello enmarañado que le caía sobre la nuca y las sienes. Quedaron en silencio un largo rato, viendo caer la nieve por la ventana de la torre.

-¿Estas vez vas a quedarte conmigo?- le preguntó Jaime cuando se deslizó fuera de ella.

Brienne buscó cubrirse de nuevo con sus pantalones. No dijo nada, solo asintió con la cabeza suavemente.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas:<strong>

**Probablemente Jaime usa el teletransportador de Petyr en la serie LoL.**


End file.
